Esercito Rivoluzionario di Kurmal
The Communist Party of Aloria (CPA) is a Marxist political party from Aloria. It is often considered the most militant left-wing party. Political Views The political positions of the CPA vary by faction, but the general ideology of the party is similar. Marxism: The CPA follows Communist economic theories, including nationalization and communal ownership of all industries. Progressivism: The majority of the CPA is progressive on social issues, although it varies by faction. Secularism: Most of the CPA subscribes to secular beliefs. Again, the extent of which varies on faction. Factions Although the CPA votes as one party, there is, and always will be many divisions between the party. Leninist Faction: The majority faction in the Party, this group adheres to the principles of Lenin and Trotsky. Far-left economically, center-left socially. National Tendency: The National Communist faction in the party, blending together Marxism, nationalism, and occasionally religous elements. Far-left economically, center to center-right socially. Council Communists: While believing in basic Marxist principles, this faction is pro-workers councils and anti-State socialism. Revolutionary Cell: A Maoist faction, mostly indistinguishable from the Leninists. More popular with Alorian farmers. History of Leadership from 2621 to 2634 Chair: Thomas Young 2621-2627 Carrie Aiken: 2631-2634 Interim Chair: Lucien Kannaly: 2627-2629 Eve Kannaly 2629-2630 History of Leadership from 2634 to present First Secretary: Carrie Aiken 2634-2641 Eve Kannaly July 2645-January 2670 Patrick Kannaly January 2670-? Chair: Lucien Kannaly: 2637-2641 Thomas Young: July 2645-January 2662 Alan Puzo: January 2662-? Organization of the Communist Party of Aloria The organization of the Communist Party of Aloria is based on the theory of democratic centralism. Each region in Aloria has it's own Regional Congress that mostly deals with campaigning at the provincial and local level. Each district sends 5 delegates (elected by a popular vote) to represent it at the Party Congress every year, and each region sends an additional 8, bringing the delegate total to 120, excluding the Central Committee. This Congress votes on party policy every year, approves members to the Central Committee, and nominates candidates for President. The Central Committee is made up of 4 representatives per region, plus the Council of People's Commisars and the Politburo. The main function of the CC is to appoint people to the CPC and Politburo. The Council of People's Commisars is made up of all Ministerial candidates. The CPC is headed by the Party Chair and is in charge of implementing the policies decided by the CPA. It is equal with the Politburo, although some members are also Politburo members. The Politburo is made up of the General Secretary, Party Chair, Vice-Chair, and several senior members. The General Secretary is considered the head of the party and is responsible for policy direction, while the Chair is responsible for organization and implementation. The Chair is techinically subordinate to the General Secretary. Presidents and Prime Ministers Presidents: None Prime Ministers: Carrie Aiken 2637-2641 International Organizations Founder of the International Marxist Tendency, leader of the Alorian Expeditionary Brigade, and member of the New World Order Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria